typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Ame
Yumi Ame is a tsuku, an item brought to life by the power of eiter. Formed from an ancient Terran bow that had long been on display in museums, she is used to being admired, and as a result considers herself way more important than she really is. Some unexplainable factor of eiter caused her to turn into a human girl, but she can transform back and forth at will. While originally from Earth, Yumi and her lifelong companion Jaquam Dilequar now reside in the village of Rock in the nation of Tondol on the planet of Aauu. Appearance In her original form, Yumi is an old japanese bow adorned with, for some reason, green ribbons. As a human, she appears as a little girl in a frilly blue dress with lots of green ribbons. Her hair is brown like wood and styled in twintails shaped roughly like her bow form. She often carries a quiver full of arrows and a carving knife for making more, though it's unclear where she gets the arrowheads from. Yumi smells vaguely of wood. Personality As far back as she can remember, from the time eiter began gradually endowing her with sentience, Yumi has been observed and admired by endless hordes of museum visitors. This has caused her to develop an unwarranted sense of self-importance, and she expects anyone she meets to be impressed and grateful to even lay eyes on her. Needless to say, she doesn't get along well with a lot of people. Abilities Again, she can transform into a bow. Though she can't fire herself in this form, she can vastly improve the aim and launch power of the archer wielding her, enough that an untrained archer (namely Jaquam) can use her effectively with ease. Yumi is also very adept at making arrows from stuff she finds laying around. History The bow that would become Yumi was created in Japan, Earth sometime in the 17th century. By some stroke of luck, it survived unharmed into the modern era and began moving between various museums and storerooms. Around 50 years ago, a weapon museum somewhere on Earth took on the bow, placing it on an ornate pedestal made from material mined from the planet Muna VIII. Unbeknownst to anyone, the pedestal contained trace amounts of eiter, a life-giving mineral only found on Muna. Over time, the eiter's energy seeped into the bow, causing it to slowly develop sentience. After many years, the creation process was completed and the bow was transformed into a being based on the many humans it had seen throughout its time. Incidentally, the glass case around it came alive as well, only to promptly die when the bow-girl broke out of it. Picking a name for herself from the info plate on her pedestal, Yumi wandered the closed museum until she ran into lowly night guard Jaquam Dilequar. Who then fell in love with her. With her newfound life, Yumi decided to explore the vast world out there, reluctantly allowing Jaquam to serve as her guide. Things quickly went sour, however, as she got in trouble with the authorities for having no identification, no listings in any government databases nor any real proof of her existance. Jaquam didn't get off easy either, hanging around with a confused minor like that. Rather than being forced to explain what she was and risk her getting nabbed by the scientists, the two chose to just flee the planet. After successfully stowing away aboard a ship headed for Alpha Centauri, they bumbled and hitchhiked their way across the galaxy until they ended up on the planet Aauu. Category:Female Characters Category:Aauu